


Livin la vida loca in New York

by FunkyRainbow



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRainbow/pseuds/FunkyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose moves to New York to start building her law firm, her new neighbour begins to be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in New York

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally new to this world,please be brutally honest in the comments, I'm hoping to improve.

Beep Beep Beep 

“Ugh” Rose groaned as she shut off the alarm, she lay in bed thinking about the day ahead, this was it, the big day was finally here, the day she would gain her independence, earn her own living, break free from her fathers eagle eye, she was ready to start up her own law practice and today was the day. 

A few months prior Rose has gone to New York to look at possible venues for her office, everything was even more expensive than she originally budgeted for, however money wasn’t really an issue if she were being honest with herself, she had plenty of that. She walked around the city viewing apartment after apartment, listening to a boring real estate agent rambling on and on, occasionally hitting on her. Rose was ready to give up however decided to go to her final appointment of the day, one she had set up herself, she waited for ten minutes and then received a text “Hey I’m really sorry I’m running late, my neighbour will let you in and I’ll get there as soon as I can, her name is Luisa”. Rose was frustrated but decided to let it go as it was a really great area of town and hoped the interior would be as aesthetically pleasing as the exterior. 

Any feeling of anger, tiredness or frustration melted away when she saw the most beautiful woman bounding towards her, full of life, energy and happiness. Rose was taken aback and felt her heart racing.

The beautiful woman, who she hoped was Luisa extended her hand “Hi I’m Luisa, Sharon asked me to show you around, she shouldn’t be too long” Rose gasped as she shook her hand, a volt of electricity shot through her body, she was speechless for a few seconds then managed to compose herself to address the beauty “Luisa, pleasure to meet you I’m Rose” 

Luisa felt it too but in no way could this stunning red head be interested in her, not like that anyway. 

 

“Ok so are you ready to go up? I’ve been working here for a few years now, I have a private clinic on the 4th floor, I’m Sharon’s neighbour, or well I was, maybe you’ll be my new neighbour” Luisa stammered blushing at the same time getting ahead of herself.

Rose gave a small smile, her heart beating out of her chest, she couldn’t keep calm she was already falling for this woman she had known for all of 5 minutes. 

They were mid tour of the spacious apartment when Sharon came in “Rose, Hi so sorry I’m late”, she turned to Luisa “thanks for doing that for me, you’re a star”. Luisa took the hint and said her farewells; Rose kicked herself for not asking for her number or at least for more information about her. 

“Rose, what do you think of the space? Good enough for your office?” Sharon asked with hope in her voice

“What? Em yes I’ll take it” Rose said without thinking, the only thing on her mind was Luisa. 

 

Rose had finally managed to drag herself out of bed, why had she left everything to the last minute, it was totally unlike her. She already had an apartment in New York from her university days so she planned to use that as a base for the first year or so. She looked around at all the boxes on the floor, filled with books, journals and old case files. Rose hated moving but after her morning coffee she was buzzing, she couldn’t wait to get out of this town and start her practice and hopefully bump into Luisa. 

 

Rose slammed her hand on the steering wheel “damn it” she cursed, she couldn’t find a parking space anywhere, she drove around for another 20mins becoming more and more frazzled before she finally found a space. Immediately she whipped out her phone and hit dial “Hi Sharon could you meet me in 5 to hand over the keys?”   
“On my way Rose” Sharon hurriedly replied. 

After unpacking all of her car onto the sidewalk Rose was looking around for Sharon when she saw her running down the street shouting “Rose sorry I am in such a rush, here are the keys – good luck with everything. I’ve sent the papers to my lawyers so all is in order” 

Although not the best way to be given your new office, Rose was happy as she wasn’t in the mood for idle chat. Rose sighed as she unpacked the last of her stuff, she managed to do it all in a few hours and admittedly she was impressed with herself. 

She had just set up her coffee machine when she heard a knock at the door, she opened it to see the most beautiful image she had ever seen – Luisa standing there beaming with flowers in her hands “Hi neighbour, I’m so glad you’re here” she cheered happily. 

“Luisa I’m so happy to see you” rose opened her arms and embraced Luisa in a hug, Luisa didn’t let go right away she lingered, taking in the feel of Rose, her perfume and her body. 

Rose took the flowers from Luisa, “oh this is so sweet, you know I don’t even have a vase” Rose giggled, “ill put them in a glass and bring a vase from home tomorrow”. Luisa was making herself at home, browsing around, picking up random books. “Rose it is amazing, I love what you’ve done with the place” Luisa said in her cheery tone. 

“Would you like to join me for coffee? I’ve just set up my machine” Rose asked. “Of course I would, why else do you think I came over, I could smell the coffee” luisa joked. 

Luisa sat down on the sofa and picked up a book on the coffee table, Rose started preparing the coffee however stole the occasional glance at Luisa, she is perfect, Rose thought to herself, god, stop Rose she is probably straight and not interested. 

Meanwhile Luisa was trying her hardest to read whatever mumbojumbo she had picked up from the coffee table, however her eyes were drawn to Rose, her pants were fitted perfectly and accentuated every inch of her long sexy legs. Her shirt was loose but showed off her ample cleavage.

“Sugar?” Luisa snapped out of her trance to stammer “eh no thanks” 

Rose sat down next to Luisa on the sofa, she had a severe lack of furniture so they were sitting close, very close and the electricity between them was building rapidly. 

An hour or so later they were laughing and joking, flirting carelessly and talking about their past

“So you’ve been a lawyer in Chicago and now you’ve decided to come here? Just to spite your father?” Luisa laughed. 

“Yes, and you moved here to be with a girl who didn’t deserve you, who cheated on you and you’ve stayed ever since, I hope you aren’t planning on going back to Miami?” Rose questioned with panic lining her voice.

“I had thought about it, but a new door just opened up for me here, and I need to make sure you have someone to guide you around town” Luisa said smirking

“I went to university here, I know my way around” Rose said instantly cursing herself, then quickly added “but that was 4 years ago so a lot has probably changed, I’ll need to hire you as my personal guide”

Luisa laughed and played with her hair, her heart was beating fast, she kept biting her bottom lip, Rose had a spell over her, and she couldn’t shake it off, not that she wanted to. Suddenly reality hit her and sadness washed over her. Rose noticed instantly and without thinking but her hand on her leg and closed the gap between them, creating heat.

“What’s wrong Luisa?” Rose asked genuinely worried. She had never cared so deeply for anyone so quickly, in fact, had never cared deeply for anyone period. 

Luisa touched Rose’s arm, “I’m so sorry Rose, I have to go to Washington tomorrow morning for a weeks conference, damn it, I wanted to show you around this weekend” 

Rose was sad but wanted to cheer Luisa up, she lifted luisa’s chin up with her hand so they were looking in each other’s eyes and said softly “Hey you, don’t worry, it will pass quickly and we are neighbours now , we have all the time in the world, and I have to sort out my apartment so I can invite you over for drinks and dinner when you get back”. 

Luisa smiled and whispered “I can’t wait to come back” then she suddenly jumped up, startling Rose, “Oh my god Rose, can you feed my plants when I’m gone?” Luisa said practically shouting. 

Rose giggled, “yes of course I will, give me your keys, and your number in case I end up killing them, I would rather break the news over the phone” 

Luisa laughed and they exchanged numbers, it was now 8pm, they were both closing their own offices and had arranged to meet in the hall. 

Rose was ready first as she had nothing to do, she had barely moved in 10hours, she fiddled with her coat, making sure she was pretty, arranging her buttons so Luisa would be able to see a little of her cleavage. 

“Sorry, I took longer, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long” Luisa apologised and Rose found her just charming and sweet.

“No don’t worry, I have just arrived myself” Rose said sweetly

As they walked out, Rose was telling Luisa to enjoy the conference as much as she could and she would be waiting to hear all about it when she got back. Luisa was still down and really didn’t want to go, but she had to. They opened the main doors of the building to see rain bouncing off the sidewalk, and a small stream flowing down the street. 

“Damn it” Luisa muttered

Rose wasn’t impressed, she didn’t want her hair to go frizzy in front of Luisa, not this early on. 

“Well Rose I’m going to run, I think there is a train in 5minutes so I’d better hurry” Luisa said 

“A train? Oh no you aren’t getting on a train, not at this time and in this weather, get in the car” Rose said pointing to the car with authority in her voice, turning Luisa on instantly. 

“Honestly it is fine, I don’t live too far away, it is like 10mins by train” Luisa explained

“Get in the car!” Rose demanded and luisa obliged. 

After explaining where she lived, it turned out Rose’s apartment was only 2 blocks away from Luisa’s. Which just added to the already very high excitement between the pair.

“God she is so hot” Luisa thought as she watched Rose effortlessly navigate the streets of New York to find her apartment block. 

Neither of them wanted to say goodbye however time was passing and Luisa still had to pack. 

“Thanks for everything Rose” Luisa said softly as she kissed Rose on the cheek and left the car. 

 

As Rose lay in bed, she wasn’t thinking of her practice, or her new life she was thinking about Luisa, how beautiful she is, how she is going to have to do some serious decorating before she invites her over. Sure Rose had had flings in the past but nothing serious and never had she ever had feelings for anyone. Her head was spinning and her stomach filled with butterflies, she was taken out of her trance by the arrival of a message:

“Thank you so much for driving me home, I really appreciate it”

“Hey lu, you are welcome, I couldn’t have you walking home alone, something could’ve happened” 

“Lu? I love it, nobody calls me that. You are sweet Rose, thank you”

“Im glad I’m the only one, let’s keep it like that ;) , you’re adorable. Safe flight my lu” 

Luisa smiled; her heart filled with joy and hope, but she had to play it cool ,she couldn’t go through heartbreak again. She fell hard for Alison, moved across the country to be with her, and the love wasn’t reciprocated, it had crushed Luisa. Yet Rose seemed different.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa's conference ends a few days early, can she persuade Rose to come out to play?

The next few days went by like a flash for both of them, Rose had picked up some cases and Luisa was in full blown conference mode. Luisa was having lunch with her colleagues when she received a text.

“*picture of plants* Your plants are happy and healthy but missing you lots” 

“Hahhah that is amazing, thank you so much. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, very busy but fine, how is the conference?”

“It is full on but at least it is going quickly, can’t wait to come back”

“The plants aren’t the only ones missing you”

Luisa was ecstatic when she read that message and replied

“I hope it is you who is missing me, because I’m really missing you” 

Rose was just about to see her next client when she saw Luisa’s message, the butterflies fluttered in her stomach; she smiled and typed:

“Hurry back Lu x” 

Luisa couldn’t be happier, Rose seemed to like her, she hoped the way she liked her. She got stuck into the conference that afternoon, and was happy to hear that the conference would end two days early which would mean she would be finished in one day, she couldn’t wait to tell Rose, or maybe she would surprise her.

Luisa’s phone rang just as she was arriving at her hotel, it was her friend Sarah.

“Hey you In town this weekend?”  
“Hey yeah I’ll be back why?”  
“A group of us are all going to Roxy’s Bar, you want to come?”  
“Sure, can I bring someone?” Luisa said automatically thinking of Rose  
“of course, see you Friday” Sarah replied as she hung up

Sarah was a friend of Luisa’s but not what you would call best friend, however it was always nice to have someone to hang around with. The group were nice, friendly enough so why not. 

 

Rose was so glad the weekend was approaching, she couldn’t wait to leave the office, but really she could work the weekend as she had no plans. 

She was just packing up to leave when there was a knock at the door, she groaned, she really couldn’t face another client but she forced herself to go to the door.

There she was, the beautiful Luisa, Rose was ecstatic! Rose automatically hugged Luisa, the hug lasted longer than a normal friends hug but neither complained. Rose pulled away and grabbed Luisa’s hand, pulling her inside. 

“Lu you’re not due back until Monday, what happened?” she asked a little worried

“I know they ended the course early so I wanted to surprise you, do you want to come out with me and friends tonight?” Luisa beamed, 

“Oh Lu, I have nothing to wear” Rose said sadly

“sure you do, wear anything, you’ll be stunning” Luisa said blushing

Rose smiled and agreed to go out with Luisa and friends, they arranged to meet at the bar, as Rose still had some last minute things to do and Luisa had to go home and get ready. 

2 Hours Later

Luisa was with her friends in the bar (the gay bar) when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun round and saw Rose, in a gorgeous red dress, accentuating all of her curves perfectly. 

Luisa was speechless but managed to stammer ‘Rose, you are magnificent” she didn’t want to tear her eyes from Rose, but realised she was being rude so she introduced Rose to everyone and told her to sit next to her.

The night was going well, they were all laughing and joking, Luisa was so happy everything seemed perfect, but she wanted more from Rose, but Rose was being reserved tonight, maybe she was nervous. No matter, they had time. Luisa decided to go to the bar to order another round of drinks for everyone, she came back to the table and noticed Rose wasn’t there, so started to go to bathroom to see if she was ok. On her way she was grabbed by an over powering woman who was trying to dance with her, grinding against her body, Luisa was trying to move but found herself trapped. 

Rose was at the other side of the dance floor, fuming, she knew Luisa didn’t want this and she certainly didn’t want this, so she impulsively decided to put a stop to it. Marching over to Luisa, pushing people out the way as she did so. 

She finally reached Luisa, and put her hand on the small of her back pulling her close to her, they began to sway to the music. 

Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and whispered 

“Thank you for rescuing me” and with that kissed Rose on the neck, sending shivers all over her body.   
“Anything for you Lu, can I have this dance?” Rose asked sweetly before kissing Luisa on the cheek. 

Luisa smiled up at Rose, saying yes with her eyes and they began to sway to the music, bodies touching, both hearts were racing but neither had ever felt more at peace than they did right now. 

Rose was subconsciously running her hands up and down Luisa’s back, turning her on to no end. Luisa looked up at Rose and said “What do you think if we get out of here, do you want to come back to mine?”, Rose smiled ‘Great idea, let’s go” 

They made their excuses to their friends, left the bar and started heading to Luisa’s apartment. As they walked, Luisa was talking about her conference and they laughed at her description of the lecturers who presented the course. Rose’s cheekbones were sore from smiling so much. Luisa reached out and took Rose’s hand in hers, Rose looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“is this ok?” Luisa asked innocently?

“More than ok lu” Rose replied sincerely. 

By the time they arrived at Luisa’s they were soaking, a thunder storm had come with no prior warning and neither had an umbrella or any form of cover. Neither of them really cared to be honest.

“Make yourself at home” Luisa said as she opened the door to her apartment, which Rose loved instantly, everything about it screamed Luisa, it was cosy but bright at the same time, she had lots of Hispanic posters dotted around and everything was perfectly tidy and arranged but at the same time Luisa didn’t care if there was mess, she was just so chilled. 

Rose looked around while Luisa busied herself in the kitchen. Then she came out into the living area, “Rose you should shower you are going to catch a cold”, Luisa said worriedly.

Normally Rose would protest but she was absolutely freezing so replied “Would you mind? Thank you Lu” 

“Of course not, get in and I’ll prepare you pyjamas for when you come out, I’ll put your clothes in the wash so they’ll be good for tomorrow” 

Rose was so touched, cupped Luisa’s cheek and kissed her other cheek “You’re so thoughtful Lu” 

She peeled her clothes off and put them in the basket for Luisa to wash later, and hopped in the shower, she looked around at all the exotic smelling shampoos and body lotions, smiling thinking to herself ‘even her choice in shower products is adorable” 

She finished in the shower and picked up the pyjamas Luisa had left, she smiled as she looked at the style, it would definitely be tight on her boobs and ass but she was happy to oblige. She got dressed and suddenly realised she would have to stay the night, she became instantly nervous but extremely excited. 

“hey I’m in the kitchen” Luisa shouted, she had already showered and changed into pyjamas in her own room.

She turned when she saw Rose enter, her jaw dropped “Rose you look wow” 

Rose returned the shock expression when she saw Luisa’s tight pyjamas which accentuated all of her body, Rose instantly became wet. 

“Can I help Lu?” Rose asked   
“No go sit down and I’ll bring the tea” Luisa sweetly replied

Rose did as she was told and sat waiting in the lounge where Luisa had lit candles and turned off the lights. Rose couldn’t wait to kiss Luisa. 

She sat on the sofa, hoping Luisa would sit next to her, which she did, “careful it is hot” Luisa said as she handed over the tea to Rose. “thanks Lu”. 

They sat laughing about anything and everything, the tea well gone at this point. Luisa stood up to get more tea, but Rose stood up at the same time, holding Luisa’s wrist, moving her hand to her waist, the other hand cupping the back of her neck, pulling her closer until their lips touched, the both gasped at the electricity between them, Rose felt Luisa’s tongue on her upper lip seeking access. Rose gave her full access and their tongues began massaging each others, the kiss became heated, Luisa’s hands were tangled in Rose’s hair, and Rose was so close to touching Luisa’s breasts. They finally needed air so slowly broke apart, Rose leaning her forehead on Luisa’s breathing heavily “oh Lu” she breathed. 

Luisa sat back down on the sofa, pulling Rose with her, so that Rose was lying on top, they were both panting heavily, both turned on beyond belief but both too nervous to take it further. “Rose that was an amazing kiss, I’ve never felt anything like that in my life” Luisa whispered, kissing Rose’s head as she did so. 

“Me neither Lu, it was wonderful” Rose replied softly

It was now 2am and both were beginning to fall asleep, so Luisa suggested they go to bed, they snuggled up to each other, Luisa in Rose’s arms this time, and fell fast asleep.


	3. Dinner and more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose invites Luisa over for dinner, things get a little heated.

Beep Beep Beep 

“urgh” Rose groaned picking up her phone, her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, giving Luisa the fright of her life, as she saw who the caller was, her highest profile client. She picked up:

“Hello Rose speaking”

“Rose we need to meet, Jerry has stepped up the antics with his lawyer and is demanding more money – Rose I”ll be broke. Help me, can you meet today?”

Rose wanted so badly to spend the day in bed with Luisa but she had to take care of this, and Luisa was urging her to go. 

“Patricia, he isn’t going to get a dime out of you, let’s meet at my office in one hour?”

“Yes see you then”

Rose hung up the phone and looked at Luisa apologetically and said

“Oh Lu I’m so sorry, I’ll be as quick as I can and maybe we can see each other later?” 

“Hey, no problem at all Rose, I need to tidy and do some errands so later is perfect, we can text?”

“Always and anytime Lu, I cant wait until later” Rose said feeling sad but excited.

 

 

Patricia had just left Rose’s office, as soon as she closed the door, Rose got her phone and typed to Luisa

“Hey Lu, I’ve just finished, how are you?” 

“I’m good and you? How was it? I miss you” Luisa beamed with joy when she saw the message.

“Oh honey I miss you too” Rose was on cloud 9, this was too good to be true.

“Honey? You don’t seem the type for names like baby or honey, I love it” Luisa said surprised

“I’m not really, but with you it is natural, I can stop if you like” Rose worried she had pushed too far

“Never, I always want you to call me cute names” Luisa quickly replied, scared she had offended the red head beauty.

“Always, do you want to come to mine tonight?” Rose asked crossing her fingers

“Of course I do, can I bring something in particular?” Luisa typed already thinking ahead

“Just your beautiful self” Rose replied smiling at her phone 

“What time gorgeous?” Luisa said knowing couldn’t wait until later 

“As soon as you can” Rose said anxiously waiting to see Luisa as soon as possible.

“Does 6 work?” Luisa asked hoping it wouldn’t be too soon

“Perfect” Rose replied

“See you then” Luisa replied

“Cant wait Lu” Rose typed, genuinely meaning it

“Me neither” Luisa typed before shutting off her phone

 

The afternoon passed quickly for both of them, Rose was doing last minute touches to her apartment, which she had taken the liberty to decorate when Luisa was at her conference. Luisa was trying to work out which dress to wear, she tried both on but couldn’t decide, then she had an idea, she took a picture of both of the dresses and sent it to Rose

“Black or red?” Luisa asked simply

When Rose saw the pictures, she was instantly wet, she subconsciously licked her lips. 

“Both look incredible, am I allowed to see them on you?” Rose replied flirting

Luisa smiled but wanted to tease Rose

“No that is for tonight, you have to choose”

“So unfair, I love both, put the red one on, I’m dying of anticipation” Rose said truthfully

“Can I see what you’re going to wear?” Luisa asked already knowing the answer

“No, you’ll have to wait too baby” Rose replied 

“Fuck babe, you kill me” Luisa typed.

Rose smirked, she loved how openly flirty the pair were, she wanted to ask Luisa to be her girlfriend, she was sure she would say yes but couldn’t be too sure. 

Right on time, Luisa knocked at the door, Rose ran across the salon to open, she gasped at the sight of Luisa. She was stunning, her tight red dress clinging to her in all the right places, her breasts looked incredibly delicious, her legs were on fire, her beautiful face was full of naughtiness, and her hair was perfect. Rose knew she was staring unabashedly at Luisa but couldn’t tear herself away. 

Luisa was also raking her eyes over the perfection that was Rose, she was wearing a tight royal blue dress which highlighted her beautiful eyes, her breasts looked incredible and Luisa couldn’t stop staring. 

Eventually their eyes met, Luisa put her bag of gifts down on the floor and pulled Rose in for a torrid kiss, she pushed Rose up against the wall, her hands roaming all over her body, Rose’s head was spinning, she was in heaven, it was pefect, hot and sexy. They finally broke apart, Luisa blushing a little

 

“Sorry, I got too carried away” Luisa said, bowing her head.

Rose put her hand under Luisa’s chin, lifting it gently, and whispered “Don’t ever be sorry, I loved it Lu”

Luisa looked at Rose, her eyes were dark with desire, she knew they would never eat if they continued so she broke away being her usual self

“So where is the grand tour baby?” Luisa winked

“Come I’ll show you lu” Rose replied smiling 

They walked around the apartment, which wasn’t very big but big enough. 

“I love it Rose, it is so you!” Luisa exclaimed  
“So me haha” Rose laughed, “what does that mean?”

Luisa moved closer to her, running her hands up her arms, causing tingles all over Rose’s body. “It means it is sexy like you” luisa said seductively.  
Rose pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, it wasn’t like the first kiss that night, it was slow and passionate but tender.   
“Sit down Lu, I’m going to prepare dinner” Rose said sweetly   
“I want to help” Luisa protested  
“No I want you to relax Lu” Rose replied 

Rose busied herself in the kitchen making the last few touches to dinner, which was a simple stir fry, but she wasn’t a good cook neither did she claim to be so she prayed it would be ok.   
She walked into the dining room and set everything up perfectly, put the food on the table and went to fetch Luisa.   
Luisa was wandering around the living room, smiling to herself then she saw Rose checking her out, she smirked “see something you like babe?”   
Rose bit her bottom lip and with a shaky voice replied “eh yes, very much so, erh dinner is ready if you would like to come”   
“I would love to come, and dinner sounds good too” Luisa replied smiling as she brushed past Rose, making her way to the dining room, leaving Rose speechless in the living room. Rose eventually composed herself, smiled to herself and went to join Luisa. 

They were chatting about Rose’s client meeting this morning and enjoying the food, Luisa wanted Rose to know how much she appreciated it, so she gushed over the food constantly. 

“Do we have plans after dinner?” Luisa asked

“No, what would you like to do?” Rose asked

“I want to cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie” Luisa said cutely

This was the last thing Rose expected her to say but was very happy to do so. They tidied up together, occasionally brushing past each other deliberately on both sides. 

When they’d finally decided on a movie, Rose turned off the lights and lit some candles around so there was some light. They cuddled up on the sofa, the movie was playing but neither was really paying attention. Rose ran her hand up Luisa’s arm, causing visible shivers, which made Rose smirk, knowing the effect she was having on Luisa at this moment. She began kissing along luisa’s neck causing more shivers, Luisa turned to face her, the passion burning in her eyes, their lips met in a fierce kiss, Rose moaned loudly, Luisa gasped for air. 

“Lu bedroom now” Rose managed to say as she un did the zip on Luisa’s dress, Luisa nodded and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the room. 

“Lu are you sure about this?” Rose asked

“oh I couldn’t be more sure babe” Luisa replied pushing Rose gently down on the bed, removing her dress as she did so, revealing her laced black bra and pants, Luisa became wetter than she had ever been in her life, she breathed “oh fuck Rose”, Rose replied “take me Lu” 

Luisa undid Rose”s bra, revealing her perfect creamy white freckled breasts and hard pink nipples standing at attention, ready to be touched, Luisa could barely control herself as she cupped, massaged and rolled Rose’s nipples between her fingers, causing rose to moan loudly, Luisa bent down and took a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she did so, then sucked hard causing Rose to arch her back forward, so she was now sitting on Luisa’s legs, she took the advantage and cupped luisa’s breasts through her bra, then undid it and sucked immediately on her nipples, giving both undivided attention, Luisa was moaning, tangling her hands in Rose’s hair pulling her closer to her. 

Rose repositioned herself in between Luisa’’s legs so their sex touched each others, they both moaned, feeling each others wetness, Rose began to rock her hips, rubbing herself against Luisa, who was also rocking against Rose’s action, Luisa held Roses ass moving her faster and faster until they both reached their climax, Rose shook above Luisa, her head back, Luisa had never seen anything more beautiful than Rose pre, during and post orgasm. 

Rose collapsed on top of Luisa, breathing heavily, “fuck lu, that was incredible”   
“you’re telling me, I’ve never had anything like that before” Luisa replied. She rolled Rose over onto her back, licking all down her body, peppering her with kisses. She came to her sex, stopped to admire how perfect it was, before diving in, spreading her lips with her tongue, making Rose scream with pleasure and grab the side of the bed, Luisa ran her tongue through her folds, moving her fingers to Rose’s entrance before plunging inside, circling her clit with her tongue, sucking her hard to make her come, feeling her walls squeeze around her fingers as she squirted the last of her cum on her. 

Rose returned the favour and they made raw passionate love well into the night.


	4. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be my girlfriend?

The weekend passed in a flash, now Monday was in full swing, Rose wasn’t particularly busy but she knew Luisa was judging by the amount of times she heard her secretary opening and closing the door to patients. 

It had only been a few hours, but her heart ached for Luisa, she missed her. She wanted to let her know she was thinking of her so decided to send her a text.

“Lu baby, I miss you, I know you’re busy, have a good day” 

She knew Luisa wouldn’t be able to answer right away, so she got back to working on her cases, she had court in a few days but had already prepared for it, it was an easy case so she wasn’t nervous or preoccupying herself with it.

“Hey sexy, missing you too, knowing you’re just across the hall is killing me” Luisa typed, in between patients. 

Rose smiled as she read the message, tapping her fingers on her desk, she knew how Luisa felt, it was also killing her, knowing Luisa was so close but she couldn’t touch.

After numerous phone calls later, Rose was finally finished, her day had picked up considerably, and in the end she was frazzled, she looked at the time 7pm, and looked at her phone, 3 missed calls from Luisa, “Damn it” she said as she slammed her hand on the desk. She tried re dialling but it went straight to voicemail. 

She gathered up her stuff quickly, she was panicking about Luisa, she closed her office door, walked into her hall way and saw it. Flowers, roses to be precise, with a card. She smiled, picked up the card which read

“Will you be my girlfriend? To say yes, come to my flat this evening” 

That’s your only option.

Rose laughed out loud, picked up the flowers, and made her way to Luisa’s apartment to give her the answer. 

As she made her way to Luisa’s, she stopped at a hand made jewellery shop, it was very much Luisa’s style, she chose the prettiest necklace, and paid (quite a lot) and left the shop. 

Luisa was waiting patiently, starting to get really nervous, it had been a few hours and no sign of Rose. She started to wonder if she had misread the sigernals, then she heard a knock at the door; she ran to open it and saw Rose standing there, looking as elegant as ever, her dress highlighting her curves, her magnificent toned body. 

“I heard you wanted an answer” Rose said seductively 

“I do” Luisa replied turning on the charm

“Do you need me to say it or can I show you?” Rose teased

Luisa was too far gone now, she grabbed Rose, dragging her inside, kissing her with passion as they moved backwards in the apartment, they got half way across when Rose starting ripping off Luisa’s clothes, hands roaming, lips sucking at every inch of her skin. She pinned her against the wall, lifting one of Luisa’s legs over her hip and trust two fingers inside, both moaned at this movement, Rose smirked, kniowing Luisa was already close, she continued to plunge in and out, she curled her finger inside once more, hitting the spongy wall of luisa’s vagina before she felt Luisa clamp around her fingers. “Yes Rose yes yes yes” she screamed.

“That is my answer too” Rose said smiling, holding Luisa as she came down from her orgasm

“What?” Luisa mumbled, still not fully switched on

Rose giggled “Yes I’ll be your girlfriend Lu” 

Luisa grinned and took Rose into a passionate embrace before pinning her up against the wall to return the favour, she went on her knees, swirling her tongue around Rose’s clit before thrusting her tongue inside, causing Rose’s knees to buckle as her orgasm took over her body. 

They both lay on the floor, holding each other, in extreme happiness, neither wanted to move. Until they decided they were starving so went to make dinner. 

 

3 months later!

After an enjoyable evening, they had to call it a night, Rose really wanted to stay but she couldn’t, she had no clothes and her first appointment was at 8am so she would have no time to go home and change. Additionally once every few weeks Luisa was on call at the hospital so she would most likely have to go in during the night, and spend the day there tomorrow.

After 15minutes of making out at the door, they said their goodbyes. Promising to text Luisa when she got home. 

Rose lived only a few minutes drive from Luisa, so she was home in no time, she prepared her stuff for the morning and got into bed, picking up her phone to text Luisa:

“Hey Lu, I’m home and in bed, missing you”

“Baby, I miss you, can’t wait to see you, that’s the only thing getting me through tomorrow”

“It will go fast honey, don’t worry, then we will be together”

“I hope so Rose, I cant wait to hold you”

“Me too baby”

“sleep tight”

“sweet dreams”

Neither of them were prepared for what was about to happen the next day, something which could change their lives forever.

Hint – Will Luisa survive?


	5. Shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror arrives at the hospital

This was the busiest Rose had ever been, there was a constant buzz around the office, so time was passing quickly. She noticed a considerable absence from Luisa’s office, she always felt down when Luisa was working at the hospital. Come to think of it, it was 4pm and she had no news from her girlfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her next appointment. 

She stood up and extended her hand and invited the gentleman to sit down. As she prepared his case notes, he began making idle chat.

“It is horrible what is going on outside” 

“mmm what is that?” Rose said half minded as she looked for a missing piece of paper

“At the hospital, have you not heard?” He said surprised

Rose immediately bolted up right, “What? Which hospital?” Rose exclaimed shaking 

“There’s been shootings, a gun man went wild in the hospital, deaths and serious casualties, they’ve caught him now”

Rose wanted to vomit, she was shaking, she grabbed her bag and said 

“I have to go, you have to go, MOVE! NOW” she screamed hysterically 

The man quickly understood the news was new to Rose, and she clearly had a link with the hospital so left quickly. 

Rose started running to the hospital which was 20mîns away.

 

A few hours earlier, 

Luisa had just assisted in the birth of two adorable twin girls, she was controlling the mother for any after birth defects, when she heard the alarm, the security alarm, followed by what she imagined were gun shots. 

All floors were locked down, Luisa was panicking but had to stay calm for her patients, the gunman came to the floor, shot dead a nurse who was with the father of the twins, and headed directly towards Luisa. He pointed the gun at her head, pulled the trigger, and at the same time was shot by the police, causing his arm to swerve as he pulled the trigger, the bullet hit Luisa in the arm, she screamed out in agony, before passing out. 

 

Rose burst into the hospital, ignoring all the warnings from the police, she didn’t care. She grabbed the first doctor she found “Luisa Alver, she works here, where is she?” she screamed. 

The doctor looked at Rose, and asked her to follow him into his office, she did so, shaking more and more by the minute.

“I’m so sorry, Luisa was shot” he said apologetically

Rose burst into tears, she couldn’t live without Luisa.

“She is in her room, she has just been operated on, so she is a little groggy” he explained

“Shes alive?” Rose jumped up

“Where is she? Which room?” She shouted

“Room 817” the doctor replied, unsure how to handle Rose

 

Rose ran, she had no idea where room 817 was but she was running up the stairs, she had thrown her high heels away, a few blocks back and was now running in her tights. 

She finally found the room, when she law Luisa her heart broke, the tears began falling. Rose walked to her side, and took her in her arms, Luisa was still asleep. She kissed her head and held her for 2 hours before she woke up. 

Luisa looked up

“Hey you, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Luisa asked innocently

Rose welled up “Oh lu, you were shot, I was so scared, I didn’t think you had survived”

“I’m fine, just a little hole in my arm, nothing to worry about” Luisa said brushing it off

Rose caressed Luisa’s cheek, kissing her tenderly on the lips before saying

“Luisa, I love you” 

Luisa held Rose tighter 

“I love you too Rose” 

They both cuddled, Rose managed to convince the nurse to let her stay, so they curled up together and fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

Rose had been awake for a few hours before Luisa woke up, so she had gone out to get some clean clothes for her, and prepared a little breakfast for when she woke up. She had also been thinking, a lot about their situation. 

Luisa woke up, feeling as sunny as she always did, but a little sore. 

“Hey baby” she groaned

“How is my lu doing? Rose asked concerned

“Good, a little sore but good” Luisa smiled, already tucking into the breakfast Rose had made her. 

“So you love me Rose or was I dreaming?” Luisa asked

Rose laughed “I love you so much Lu, you definitely weren’t dreaming” 

“Good because I love you too” Luisa beamed. 

“Luisa, yesterday made me realise I can’t stand to be away from you, I couldn’t live without you, and I don’t want to live another second separated from you. Can we move in together?” Rose asked while playing with her hair, avoiding eye contact with Luisa, in case she had gone too fast.

Luisa started crying with joy, “Of course I would love to move in with you, I love you my Rose”

They hugged and kissed, both with tears running down their faces.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who turns up to dinner?

A few weeks later

Luisa was making a full recovery; Rose was fussing over her, wanting to make sure she was doing ok. 

They had come to the agreement that they both wanted to live somewhere new together, and although they hadn’t been together for long, they both knew this was it. They were looking for an apartlent to buy in New York, which wasn’t easy and the competition was high, however both had a considerable amount of money so it wasn’t really a problem.

Rose had moved out of her apartment and into Luisa’s, as she signed the final paperwork to sell her apartment. She wanted to celebrate, and wanted to relax Luisa as she had been stressed lately with the accident and getting back to work. 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Rose was taking a half day, but she hadn’t told Luisa that. She left the office and ran a few errands, she picked up a dress from the cleaners she had bought for Luisa a week ago, reserved a table at a posh restaurant, bought some champagne and went home to Luisa’s flat. 

She walked in, organised the living room, put the champagne on ice, laid out the apero to have with the champagne, tidied and hung Luisa’s dress on the door with a note - Put me on – 

Finally everything was prepared, she got ready herself and went to pick Luisa up from work. She walked in her office, her secretary had gone home and her last patient was just leaving, Luisa gave Rose a cheeky wink as she said bye to her patient. 

Rose closed the door behind her, and pulled Luisa gently towards her and kissed her playfully 

“So baby, it is the weekend, let me take care of you” Rose said 

Luisa smiled “you always take care of me babe, I love you’ 

“I love you too, let’s get out of here” Rose replied

 

They arrived at the apartment, Rose instructed Luisa to go upstairs while she parked the car, Luisa found it weird but just went with it. As she opened the door, she saw everything Rose had done for her, she had tears in her eyes, she ran over to look at the new dress “oh Rose” she muttered under her breath.

Rose came behind her, wrapping her arms around Luisa, whispering “do you like it?” 

“I love it Rose, thank you so much, I love you” 

“I love you too” Rose replied

Get ready and meet me in the living room for some champagne before we head out. 

“Out? Where are we going?” Luisa said surprised 

“I’m taking you out for dinner lu” Rose laughed

 

Luisa put on her new dress, Rose gasped as she saw it ‘Lu you look incredible”.

They finished their apero and left for the restaurant, they had just ordered their main course, when they heard someone scream

‘LUISA” 

Rose was startled, Luisa lowered her head and muttered ‘oh hey Alison”

Rose instantly became the green eyed monster


	7. Dinner Continued

As Alison approached them, Rose gave her the once over, she was short a little round, loud and had an appalling sense of style, if you could even call it style. Rose immediately felt better about herself however worried how Luisa was going to handle it.

Luisa stood up embarrassed and cautiously greeted Alison who decided to go in for a full blown hug, she held on for longer than necessary until Rose loudly cleared her throat.

Alison smugly turned to Rose but her smugness quickly changed to jealously when she saw who had replaced her in Luisa’s life. Rose looked elegant, slim and intelligent yet Alison believed she herself was the most perfect creature in the world.

Rose extended her hand “Hi I’m Rose, you must be Alison, Luisa briefly mentioned you, nice to meet you” she said coldly whilst smirking.

Luisa smiled to herself, Rose was jealous and it made her fall in love with her even more.

“Hey Alison, we are kind of in the middle of dinner so let’s catch up another time” Luisa said in a false tone

“Yeh sure thing, programme your number into my cell” Alison said equally fake.

Rose felt a pang of hurt and jealously at this gesture, why did she give her the number. Luisa noticed Rose’s dismay and reassured her with a wink.

When they finally returned to their table, Luisa was quick to point out she gave a fake number. Rose was instantly relieved.

“I love you Lu, I’m sorry I reacted a little off during the meeting, I just…” Luisa leaned over the table and caught the red head off guard by enveloping her in a passionate kiss. Rose gasped and looked down to see where Luisa’s hand was positioned in her lap, she was getting closer and closer to her sex. Luisa could feel the heat radiating between Rose’s legs. She discreetly leaned closer kissing the sensitive area on the creamy white skin before nibbling in Rose’s ear whispering “What do you say if we get outta here?”

Rose was panting uncontrollably, her head was spinning a little, she was so turned on. She managed to compose herself and under her breath so only Luisa could hear “I don’t think I can wait much longer, wait for me in the rest room, I’m going to settle the check” Luisa bit her bottom lip, stared into Rose’s dark eyes, then stood up, gathered her belongings and made her way to the rest room, swaying her voluptuous  
Hips as she did. Rose gulped and realised how dry her mouth was, she could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She was trying to pay attention in order to pay the check however all she could concentrate on was the thought of Luisa waiting for her and her clit beating so hard and fast.


	8. Aftermath of dinner

Meanwhile

Luisa had made herself comfortable in the stall waiting for Rose, the anticipation was driving her mad, she wanted to get her hands on Rose, all over her, feel her soft skin against hers, smell her heavenly scent, kiss her all over. The rest room door opening brought luisa out of her thoughts, she could hear Rose’s stilettos tapping across the floor whispering “Lu where are you?”. Luisa smiled, opened the door, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside, crashing their bodies together, they embraced in a heated kiss, Rose’s hands were like fire on Luisa’s skin, she cupped her breasts through her dress, pulling the fabric down so she could tease a nipple with her tongue, gently nibbling at the same time. Luisa arched back in pleasure, little moans escaping her throat. Rose stoked Luisa’s face, “shhh someone will hear baby”. Luisa nodded back, it was the only thing she could do, she was turned on beyond any point of return, she was panting, her chest rapidly rising and falling.

Rose noticed her urgent need and lifted one of luisa’s legs on to the toilet, lifted her dress up, and knelt down on the floor between her legs. She looked up at the glistening sex above her and subconsciously licked her lips, without another seconds delay she grabbed Luisa’s ass pulling her forward, thrusting her mouth onto her sex, running her tongue through her moist folds, teasing Luisa further by avoiding her clit. She then thrust her tongue into luisa, and began pumping in and out using just her tongue, Luisa stumbled back slightly but Rose had her hands firmly on her ass so she wouldn’t fall. Rose felt Luisa’s knees starting to buckle as Luisa clamped around her tongue. Rose stood up smiling, and took Luisa into her arms, it didn’t take long before the fire had reignited within Luisa and she kissed Rose with passion before pushing her up against the wall, lifting one of rose’s legs up to rest against her hips and easily pushed 3 fingers directly into Rose, who gasped pleasurably at the intrusion, her nails digging into Luisa’s back, the two were engaging in a tongue war, Luisa tasting herself on Rose’s mouth, until she came hard, shaking as she did so, grabbing Luisa for support.

Finally Rose lifted her head to meet Luisa’s eyes, which were sparkling and full of love. “Hey you, I love you so much” Luisa said softly holding Rose close.  
Rose still trying to catch her breath “I love you so much too Lu”

As they made their way out of the restaurant, they both felt the burning eyes of Alison on their backs, Rose put her arm around Luisa’s waist, pulling her closer and let her hand fall to her ass, she looked over her shoulder and gave Alison her best killer glare and they walked out the restaurant. Luisa smiled to herself, nobody had ever been as protective of her as Rose was.

 

They arrived home and took an intimate shower together, both exhausted but lovingly washing the other. When they finally made it into bed, they turned off the lights, Luisa said a little insecurely  
“Honey, we are both going to be so busy in the next few weeks, I don’t want us to grow apart”

Rose surprised at her insecurity as it was out of character, pulled her close, kissed her head and whispered

“Oh Lu, never in a million years will we grow apart. Don’t worry, we will be busy but not too busy that we can’t make time for each other”

They both snuggled closer and fell asleep.

 

A few weeks later

Life had been very busy for both women, Rose had taken on the biggest case of her career and Luisa was in the midst of some sort of baby boom.

Rose sat at her desk, a knot forming in her stomach, her head in her hands, she had just been informed by her client that he was out of town on business and that she would have to fly to Chicago to meet with him for the last preparation before court. Normally she would be fine to do so, however he was a busy man, and they needed at least 10 hours to fully prepare the case so she would need to spend around 4 days in Chicago. Her ideal would be for Luisa to come along with her but she knew it wouldn’t be possible due to her work load and they had several apartment viewings booked for Luisa’s place. She sighed and stood up to make a coffee, although it was just 4 days, she was truly going to miss Luisa. They both dealt with stress in different ways, Luisa would open up and talk about it, even rant about it then laugh it off, however Rose became closed and sort of a hedgehog effect, she had always been like that but Luisa was breaking it and helping her to open up and de stress.

Even though they worked right across the hall, rarely did their schedules allow for lunch together, however today was different, they had both decided to take a half day so they could go home and spend an afternoon in bed together.

Rose heard Luisa’s laughter in the hall, and felt her troubles melt away, she soon bounded into Rose’s office with a huge smile on her face, she ran up to Rose and they became locked in a passionate embrace, when the need for air became too much they broke apart. Luisa noticed Rose wasn’t herself, she sat her down on the sofa, and took her in her arm “Is everything ok baby?” she asked softly.

“No” Rose said before bursting into tears. Luisa was totally taken aback by this sudden outburst, she pulled her closer, stroking her hair as she did so and whispered “tell me what the problem is”

Rose explained about Chicago, Luisa was sad she would have to go but relieved that it was nothing more serious.

“Well you know what?” Luisa said seductively

Rose looked at her questioningly, just her being next to her made her feel a thousand times better.

“We should hurry, I have 4 days worth of love making to give you before you leave” Luisa whispered in her ear.

Without saying another word, they both gathered up their stuff and ran out the door.


	9. Chicago-New York

Rose had been gone for 3 days now, and on her final day in Chicago she woke up to a text from Luisa asking her to call her. Rose felt a knot in her stomach, she prayed everything was ok, she hit dial and before Luisa could say anything she shouted

“Lu are you ok? Please tell me everything is fine?”

Laughing Luisa replied “Yeah all good apart from missing my girl like crazy, tell me what is your work schedule like after Chicago?”

Rose had calmed down and sensed Luisa had an idea in mind so lay down on the bed and said gently “The court case has been pushed back 4 weeks so apart from some smaller cases I am a lot less busy, why?”

Luisa smiled “How would you feel about going to Miami to visit my family? My dad is bugging me to come over and introduce you to everyone, we could make a mini break out of it? And we will have the presidential suite” luisa added sultry

“Mmmm that sounds perfect baby” Rose moaned turned on thinking about their holiday together,

Luisa slightly caught off guard by Rose’s reaction, gulped trying to get her words out, now too thinking about getting her hands on Rose.

“Ughhh I’ll book the flights then and tell you the details?” Luisa stumbled

“No I’m going to book the flights and I’ll let you know how I get on” Rose said with an idea coming to mind.

Luisa was too busy thinking smutty thoughts to wonder why Rose didn’t want her to book the flights

“Ok baby, I love you so much, I miss you. Have a good day! Sext me later.” Luisa said as she was already late for work

Rose chuckled “I will baby I love you more than anything, cant wait to see you”

Rose put the phone down, grabbed her laptop and started looking at flights, her flight in the morning wouldn’t make it in time to meet with Luisa flying out at lunch time. She quickly called the airline to book an earlier flight so she could surprise Luisa on the plane. She decided to text Luisa the info

“Lu, I’ve booked the flights, I’ll fly from Chicago and meet you in Miami at noon tomorrow, don’t pack too much babe I want to treat you to new clothes over there!”

Luisa picked up her phone a little disappointed she would have to wait a little longer to see Rose but happy she booked the flights for the next day and felt spoiled at the idea of a shopping spree

“Thanks so much, I”ll pack some of your stuff and you can let me treat you too! I’m going to rush through my patients so I am ready to pack when I get home, cant wait to spend a week with you in Miami. I’m wet at the idea of you in a bikini” She typed, biting her bottom lip as she clicked send.

Rose was in meetings all morning so couldn’t reply until the afternoon when Luisa was busy with patients.

“You are so sweet my lu, I miss you so much, I cant wait to taste you, lick you, fuck you, I’m not going to be able to keep my eyes off of you in a bikini let alone in anything else. I love you, your Rose x “

 

The afternoon went quickly for both of them, it was 9pm before Rose returned to her hotel, she had done extra court preparation so she could fully relax on her vacation. She threw her stuff on the bed and called Luisa

“Hey you, how are you? Busy day?” Luisa said muffled while throwing stuff into a case. 

Rose smiled “Yeah I’m exhausted, I would love a nice warm bath with you, but I guess I’ll have to wait one more day”

“Mmmm Rose you’re killing me, I want you so badly” Lusia moaned

“Mmm one more day baby” Rose replied turned on

“Oh and Lu, I booked you first class ticket tomorrow so you can fully relax on the plane” Rose said smiling knowing her plan

“What? You’re crazy Rose, I would’ve been fine in economy” Luisa laughed

“But thank you so much”

“I need to make sure my baby is safe and comfy” Rose said sweetly.

 

They spoke about their days for an hour before both hanging up and going to bed. Luisa was proud of herself, she had managed to keep a secret, that very afternoon an offer had been made on her flat, an offer well above the asking price so she had accepted. She couldn’t wait to tell Rose but wanted to surprise her.

 

The next morning Rose was checked out of her hotel by 6am and on her way to the airport to catch her flight to New York. She couldn’t text Luisa so early so felt a little lost by herself at the airport.

She arrived in New York at around 9:30 and went through to connecting flights knowing she had to be sneaky to avoid seeing Luisa. She went to a quiet area of the airport to call her  
“Hey baby are you ready to go?”

“Hey Rose, yeah I’m at the airport now, I love you so much. What time is your flight?”

“In 20mins” Rose lied

“Ah so mine leaves just a little after yours” Luisa said trying to work it all out

“Yes sweetie, god I love you” Rose said her voice beginning to crack

“Honey don’t get upset we will see each other in a few hours, then spend all week just relaxing together” Luisa said soothingly

“Youre right babe, I better go I love you honey safe flight”

They said their goodbyes and Rose ran to the shop to buy some gifts for Luisa’s family. She knew her dad had great taste in champagne so Rose picked the best bottle and most expensive she could find. For Rafael and Petra, she took wine, and a stunning bracelet for Petra.

They began boarding for her and Luisa’s flight, that’s when she saw her, she looked stunning, Rose’s heart was beating out of her chest, she wanted to run and hug her, kiss her, hold her, but she didn’t want to ruin the plan. She stood back and made sure Luisa had boarded before she joined the queue, she bent down to double check she had the most important item of her luggage – the engagement ring she had bought in Chicago, she was going to propose during their week away.

Rose was the last person to board so when she neared her seat, she noticed Luisa was all settled in, reading a book. Rose smiled to herself, “could she get any cuter she thought”. She put her bags away and sat down next to Luisa.

Luisa didn’t look up at first, but she smelled the familiar scent of Rose’s perfume, looked to the person sitting next to her and saw Rose smiling back at her

“Hey baby” Rose said smiling

Luisa still in shock, grabbed Rose, tears of joy streaming down her face, they held each other for a good few minutes before Rose cupped Luisa”s face and they embraced in a passionate, heated kiss.

Once the seatbelt signs had been removed, the air hostess was busy preparing the trolley, Rose stood up and went to the bathroom, not saying a word to luisa, turned round before she entered and winked.

Luisa waited a few minutes before standing up and going to join Rose in the rest room.

“Are we really doing this?” Luisa whispered excitedly

Rose pulled her in for a deep penetrating kiss, pushed her against the sink before Luisa hopped up onto it, Rose was touching her everywhere, squeezing her breasts, grabbing her ass, luckily luisa was wearing a skirt, she pulled her panties to one side, and Rose began pumping her fingers in and out, both moaning at the sensation, they were locked in a raw passionate kiss when luisa came all over Rose’s fingers, which rose proceded to lick clean afterwards, knowing this drove luisa wild. It was luisa’s turn to return the favour. They changed positions and Rose begged “please luisa, I need you” Lusia was happy to oblige so thrust her fingers inside and fucked her hard and fast, by the end Rose was a mess, she was quivering all over, her legs were like jelly. Luisa gave her time to compose herself whilst she made her way back to her seat.

They had successfully joined the mile high club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later....oops sorry.
> 
> Let me know if you guys wish for me to continue this story or not.

After joining the mile high club, both exhausted, they slept soundly the rest of the way to Miami.

Upon arrival at the airport, Rose began to stress a little, it suddenly dawned on her that she would be meeting Luisa's family, who from what Rose was able to gather were quirky, close yet distant and mega rich. That didn't bother Rose too much, she had had her share of all of that and was certainly, shall we say detached from her family. 

Luisa was glowing, the Miami sun already doing wonders to her beautiful bronze complexion, Rose on the other hand was catching freckles. 

"Rose this is our ride come on" Luisa said grabbing Rose into the back of a luxurious limousine. 

Rose was astonished by the luxury offered in the limousine but realized she had been distant ever since arriving in Miami, she took Luisa's hand and kissed it.

Luisa looked at Rose beaming but with a glint of worry in her eyes "Baby what's wrong? Don't be nervous, they'll love you and even if they didn't I would give everything up to be with you" Luisa said genuinely. Rose smiled back, "I would never ask you to to that honey, but it is cute of you, I'll love them too. I just hope I'm good enough for your dad's little girl". Luisa laughed "oh baby, he will probably try to pay you to stay with me because you're so perfect. He doesn't have much confidence in me when it comes to making decisions or choosing a partner, but hey I proved him wrong" 

The Marbella was luxurious, stunning and fit for royalty, Rose was in awe, she was about to speak when a bell boy bounded up to Luisa.

"Miss Alver, a pleasure to see you again, the penthouse suite is prepared just as you requested and your father expects you both for dinner at 7pm this evening. He has some news for you."

Luisa groaned at the thought of more surprises from her dad but put that to the back of her mind.

"Thanks Steve" she winked as she slipped him a 50 dollar bill. 

"Come on baby" Luisa grinned as she pulled Rose into the elevator and pressed the highest floor on the grid.

She pushed Rose against the wall of the elevator, running her hands over her gorgeous form, gripping her as as they kissed hungrily. Rose ran her hands through Louisa's hair, pulling her close. 

The opening of the elevator doors startled them, both grudgingly breaking apart to let some guests spill in. Rose was on fire, she wanted Luisa, and wanted her now, she snaked her hand up Luisa's loose fitting dress and inserted two fingers deep inside Luisa and started pumping in and out discreetly. 

Luisa initially gasped at the feeling, drawing attention to them momentarily, however soon relaxed and her climax rapidly approached as the elevator reached her floor. As the elevator slowed, Rose withdrew her fingers, sucking them clean, gaining a low groan from Luisa. 

As the door opened into Luisa's penthouse, Rose gasped as she saw dozens of bouquets of Roses beautifully placed around the room.

She held luisa closely whispering in her hear "lu, baby, it is wonderful, you're wonderful"

Luisa turned around in Rose's arms, lifting up her hand to lovingly caress Roses face, whispering back "baby you're worth everything to me". Rose pulled her closer, brushing her lips against Luisa's, soon deepening the kiss turning into a passionate embrace. Breathlessly breaking apart luisa gasped "how about I give you the tour before we get down to more important business?"

"Show me quickly babe, I want you so badly" Rose growled. 

They were half way through their tour, and Luisa was in between Rose's spread legs, tongue exploring and sucking up all of rose's juices while she leaned back on the marble bathroom counter, legs shaking, seconds away from climaxing when...they heard a hurried knock on the door and someone screaming "luisa come quickly you're needed in your dad's suite, there's an emergency".


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family drama

With all the possible scenarios going through Luisa's mind, this was certainly not one she ever would've thought of.

It had been around 9months since she had last seen her father, 9 months surely couldn't have changed anything but then again 9 months was the clue to what was about to happen next.

Luisa and Rose frantically burst through the door of Emilio's suite. "Luisa, darling, thank you for coming so quickly, I'm so happy to" Emilio started to say calmly before Luisa abruptly interrupted "Dad, what is it? Where is the emergency?" To which Emilio nonchalantly replied "Oh it's Emma, she is in labour". Luisa was taken aback as she made her way to the room where the screaming was coming from "Who is Emma?" She uttered a little speechless. Emilio was so deep in his emails he just mumbled "oh she is my fiancée". 

Luisa was startled but she had so many experiences with her father's surprise fiancées that it shouldn't be a surprise anymore, however this was one for the record book. Emma was lying on the floor, in a puddle of water, almost fully dilated, Luisa from experience knew they didn't have much time to waste so in full on professional mode ordered the staff to fetch her towels, her spare kit from her old room in the hotel and to look after Rose. 

"Hi Emma, I'm luisa, your fiancés daughter, I'll be delivering your baby today" Luisa tried to sound as calm and as professional as possible.  
"Oh luisa, nice to meet you, thank you for helping me deliver your new sibling" Emma panted.

Luisa groaned inwardly at the awkward situation, as she prepared to deliver the baby.

Meanwhile in the salon, Rose was nervously sitting beside an occupied Emilio. She decided enough was enough and cleared her throat, introducing herself. 

Emilio looked up quickly, noticed her beauty and gave her his full attention. 

"Rose, excuse me, what a beautiful name. Thank you for taking on my daughter, she can be a bit of a handful" Emilio exclaimed exaggeratedly.

Rose held her nerve replying "Luisa is a wonderful woman, I'm very lucky to be with her, I'm sure you're very proud of all of her achievements". 

Emilio smiled, not listening to a word "You know in another life, you would be exactly the kind of woman i would marry"

Luckily before Rose had a chance to conjure up a reply, Luisa walked in exasperated "Dad, you can go in and meet your son".

Rose stood to take Luisa in her arms, whispering in her ear "you were and are magnifient, I'm the luckiest woman alive". 

Luisa stood on her toes, kissing Rose on the nose "no I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you" 

After a few minutes, Emilio emerged from the room, "Thank you darling, and sorry I forgot to mention all of this to you"

Luisa was as carefree as she could ever be "Its fine dad, next time a little heads up would be nice, so we will reschedule dinner until later on in the week."

Emilio was confused "why would we reschedule darling?"

"Dad your fiancée has just had a baby." Luisa replied sharply 

"Dinner goes ahead as planned minus Emma and Emilio jr" Emilio ordered. 

Back in the penthouse, Luisa lay on the bed laughing, tangled around Rose. 

Rose perplexed "why are you laughing lu?"

"Well that is one way to meet the mother of your baby brother, and your baby brother" 

 

Next chapter will be smut smut fluff smut and fluff


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Laura

Dinner passed without a glitch, it was quick and painless and Rose relaxed and presented her gifts to Emilio, RAF and Petra. 

The next morning, the sun was already burning onto Rose's back, she stretched out looking to cuddle into Luisa, but opened her eyes when she couldn't reach Luisa. She pulled on a bathrobe and looked around the penthouse, Luisa nowhere to be seen. She sat down at the kitchen counter, picking up her phone when she saw a note:

"Hey gorgeous, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. When you're awake come downstairs and ask reception to take you to the private beach, where I'll be waiting for you. Wear the bikini I bought you.

Love you Ro

Luisa"

Upon reading, Rose's heart skipped a beat, she never knew she could love someone like this. SHe loved Luisa so much it hurt. She quickly changed into the very revealing red bikini Luisa had purchased for her, throwing on a white summer dress to cover it for breakfast and made her way downstairs.

Luisa had arranged for a part of the private beach area to be closed off for her and Rose to enjoy some privacy for the day. A table was set for breakfast with everything Rose loved, including luisa in an extremely tight bikini which highlighted her ample assets. All she had left to do was wait for Rose. 

"Hey baby" Luisa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rose's neck. "Hey you" Rose whispered against her lips. Their lovemaking had been cut short yesterday, therefore both were on fire today, a simple touch was enough to send electric bolts straight to their cores. 

"Oh lu this is incredible" Rose expressed with a mouth full of food. 

Luisa laughed, stretching over the table stroking Rose's face, giving rose an eyeful of her breasts in her tight bikini top. Rose couldn't tear her eyes off, she was almost sure she was drooling at the sight.

"Luisa How private is this beach?" She stammered  
"Very" Luisa smirked. A

Without wasting another second, Rose stood up, pulling luisa up with her, she pulled off her dress in a matter of seconds, removing Luisa's immediately after. "God baby you're so hot" she growled as she lunged forward grabbing Luisa. They kissed hungrily, Rose cupping Luisa's breasts over her bikini, "Mmm I want you baby, this is so sexy on you but it needs to come off" Rose gasped as she reached around to undo Luisa's bikini from behind, letting it fall to the floor as she began massaging and sucking the already hardened buds. Luisa was panting, tangling her hands in Rose's hair pulling her closer to her breasts. 

Luisa took a step back, shaking her bikini bottoms off propping herself onto the table, leaning back pushing out her breasts spreading her legs, leaving Rose stunned and dripping wet. "Come get it baby" smirked breathlessly. Rose needed no further encouragement, surged forward dropping to her knees, wrapping her arms around Luisa's ass, pulling her closer licking though her folds, sucking her clit, teasing her clit , she smiled as she felt Luisa's legs begin to tremble around her shoulders, before she could cum Rose plunged two fingers deep inside, trusting as she continued to tease her clit with her tongue, sucking it hard as she felt the walls of Luisa's sex close around her fingers. Luisa cried out Rose's name shaking and trembling in the aftermath of the orgasm, she pulled Rose up, wrapping her legs around her waist, pulling her down on top of her, tangling her hands in Rose's red locks "it was so incredible babe, i love you". 

Now it was Rose's turn to step back, she sauntered slowly into the sea, "baby I need to be fucked badly, are you coming?" 

Luisa leapt off the table, running to Rose, joining her in the water, pulling her close, speaking of close, Rose was ready to explode at any moment, she held on to luisa as she easily began fucking her, Rose had trouble staying focused, she dug her nails into Luisa's back, biting down on her shoulder as she climaxed, moaning loudly as she did so. 

By the time they had finished frolicking around in the sea, it was mid day and becoming too hot for Rose to tolerate, even in the shade.

Luisa moaned as she turned in Rose's arms " baby, we need to relax as much as possible on this trip"

Rose a little drowsy "course lu, that's why it is a holiday"

"Yeah cos when we go back, we need to pack up my flat and find us a new place to settle so we can build a life together" luisa said gently looking Rose straight in the eyes.

Rose excitedly sat bolt upright "What are you saying Luisa? Have you sold the flat?" 

Luisa just nodded as Rose jumped on her, "this is incredible, when? How?"

Laughing luisa replied "I'll explain it all later, what you say we get outta this heat, shower then go shopping?" 

Next chapter.....proposal?


	13. Chapter 13

Luisa threw herself down on the large comfy seat, her feet killing her, bags spilled all over the booth she was sitting in. Exhaustion settling in after a crazy shopping spree with Rose, she has lost count of all the articles they'd purchased. A smirk formed her lips as she thought of a certain shop they'd purchased a large number of items, specially designed for the bedroom. They hadn't yet used sex toys in their relationship but Luisa was dying to try them out or should I say on. 

They'd decided to stop over in a coffee shop to refuel and rest their feet a little. Rose was currently browsing the selection of cakes on offer, she gave her name and as she waited on their order she noticed a women had sat down across from Luisa. She began to feel her temper rise as she made her way over to the booth.

Luisa was taken aback when the woman sat down in front of her, the woman was the total opposite of Rose. Short, with spikey black hair glistening with gel, slightly rounded. "Hey gorgeous, what do you say to giving me your number?" The woman smiled sleazily. Luisa was not used to woman being so blatantly up front replied "Erm no I'm good thanks, I have a wonderful girlfriend who is just" Luisa was cut short by the stomping of high heels coming at her with rapid force, she looked up to see Rose standing fuming. Rose had seen the disgusting sloppy attempts to get Luisa's number, she was offended and quite frankly appalled. 

Rose slammed the tray of coffee and cakes on the table, sat down in Luisa's lap, snaking an arm around her neck and into her hair, the other hand caressing her face, her thumb drawing a pattern down to her lips capturing them in a scorching kiss. Once air became a necessity they broke apart, still holding each other close. Rose turned to the woman who even after their very public display of affection, was still sitting there. "What are you doing sitting there?" Rose barked. 

"Well I wanted your pretty girl's number but now I think the three of us can come to an arrangement, what do u say we go back to my place" the short woman boasted with confidence. 

Luisa's stomach turned, at the thought of sharing Rose and also she knew Rose was probably about to flip. She looked up at Rose who was still sitting in her lap, she ran her hand up Rose's back trying to calm her, but it was too late, she was rigid and breathing like a dragon who was about to breathe fire. 

Her temper matched her fiery red hair, she was now shooting daggers with her eyes at the woman in front of her. She felt Luisa's hand on her back, she knew she had to calm down so not to ruin their day so she calmly breathed "Get the fuck out of here before I explode with rage".

The woman took the hint and left, Rose watching her as she walked away, realizing she was still sitting in Luisa's lap, she scooted over so she was next to her. 

"Oh baby" luisa smiled, caressing Rose's arm "you're so hot when you're jealous" 

Rose snapped her head up "you liked it huh?, I was scared you would be mad"  
"Never baby, can we eat now I'm starving"

They laughed and joked about the woman over coffee and cake. Rose handed a bag to Luisa, smiling "wear this tonight babe, I'm taking you out for dinner" 

Luisa opened the bag, and gasped when she saw the dress, she had tried it on earlier but had decided it was too expensive and couldn't justify the price "Rose, this is too much, you shouldn't have" she welled up. 

"You're my life my angel" Rose replied. 

Rose had organized everything down to the tiniest detail. She put on her dress, a black tight fitting dress with a plunging cleavage she knew luisa would appreciate. 

She had been waiting patiently for Luisa to come out of the room. When she finally did, she was simply breathtaking "Lu, you're wow" Rose stumbled over her words.

Luisa walked over to Rose, undressing her with her eyes "Mmm you look magnificent Rose" 

The temperature between them was heating up, Rose knew if she succumbed to Luisa's touches, they'd never leave the room. Breathlessly the pulled Luisa closer, pulling her into a deep fiery kiss, Luisa moaned into the kiss, running her hands over Rose's hips, pulling her even closer. Eventually Rose broke the kiss, leaving Luisa dizzy, she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door before they got carried away.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going babe?" Luisa asked nudging Rose in the elevator. Rose just smiled "trust me". 

Luisa decided to stop asking Rose where they were going and just let things roll. They got into the car Rose had organized and made their way to the beach. 

Upon arrival at the beach, Luisa spotted a closed off section, surrounded by candles, flower, mostly roses, which made her chuckle slightly. In the middle of the area there was a blanket and picnic basket sitting, waiting for them. 

Rose lead Luisa over to the spot, when they arrived Luisa looked around at all of the small details that Rose had organized. "Baby, how did you do this?" Luisa asked amazed as she looked around. 

Rose didn't answer, Luisa turned around at the lack of response to see Rose bent down on one knee. Luisa gasped as Rose began:

"Luisa you're the most incredible woman I've ever met, I never believed in soulmates until I met you. I love you so very much and I know we haven't been together long but I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me Luisa?"

Luisa dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, "of course I'll marry you, I love you so much" 

Rose beamed as she put the ring on Luisa's finger, "I hope you like it" 

"I love it so much" luisa replied before pushing Rose down onto the blanket...


End file.
